The Very Best of Thomas and Friends
The Very Best of Thomas and Friends is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD release featuring three first season episodes and four second season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, and four third season, three fourth season, and two fifth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2002 UK VHS A Super collection including all your favourite episodes starring the friendly tank engine, Thomas. All aboard for loads of fun and mischief with Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor in this amazing collection of 16 favourite episodes voted for you. All your favourite characters; Thomas, Gordon, James, The Coaches, Cranky, Percy, Duncan, Diesel, Peter Sam, Toby, Bertie, Duck, Henry and of course The Fat Controller. Episodes from all five series of this classic children's TV series on one tape. 2003 UK DVD A Super collection including all your favourite episodes from the first 5 series starring the friendly tank engine, Thomas. All aboard for loads of fun and adventures with Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor in this amazing collection of 16 favourite episodes voted for you. All your favourite characters; Thomas, Gordon, James, The Coaches, Cranky, Percy, Duncan, Diesel, Peter Sam, Toby, Bertie, Duck, Henry and of course The Fat Controller. Episodes from all five series of this classic children's TV series on one DVD. AUS VHS/DVD Enjoy this super collection of favourite stories starring Thomas, the friendly tank engine. All aboard for loads of fun and mischief with Thomas and his friends on the Island of Sodor in this amazing collection of sixteen favourite episodes. It stars all your favourite characters; Thomas, Gordon James, The Coaches, Cranky, Percy, Duncan, Diesel, Peter Sam, Toby, Bertie, Duck, Henry and of course The Fat Controller! Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # James and the Coaches # Cranky Bugs # Rusty and the Boulder # Dirty Work # Paint Pots and Queens # Buzz, Buzz # Thomas and the Special Letter # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Trust Thomas # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # No Joke for James # Pop Goes the Diesel # Ghost Train # Percy Runs Away # Gallant Old Engine Trivia * Some releases included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. Goofs * ﻿On the back cover, it says "Peter, Sam" as if he were two separate characters. * In the introduction of the DVD Menu the part of Trust Thomas when Thomas passes the cows is mirrored. * The front cover features images from Toby and the Flood, James and the Trouble with Trees, and Duck Takes Charge, but those episodes are not on this release. * The back cover features images from Double Teething Troubles, A Better View for Gordon, and Rock 'n' Roll, but those episodes are not on this release. Gallery File:TheVeryBestofThomas&Friends.PNG|UK VHS File:TheVeryBestOfThomas&FriendsDisc.jpg|UK disc File:TheFogman&TheVeryBestOfThomas&FriendsDoublePack.jpg|The Fogman & The Very Best Of Thomas & Friends Double Pack File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsDVD.jpg|UK DVD carry-case File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralianVHScover.jpg|Australian VHS File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralianVHSbackcover.jpg|Australian VHS back cover and spine File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralianDVD.png|Australian DVD Cover File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralilianDVDbackcoverandspine.png|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD re-release File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsAustralilianDVDbackcover.jpg|Australian DVD re-release back cover File:TheVeryBestOfThomas&FriendsDisc2.jpg|Australian re-release disc File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsmainmenu.png|Main menu File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsepisodeselectionmenu1.png|Episode selection menu File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsepisodeselectionmenu2.png File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendsepisodeselectionmenu3.png File:TheVeryBestofThomasandFriendssubtitlesmenu.png|Subtitles menu Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases